


Words

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x06, M/M, adventures from the past, closeted alec avoiting the subject of sexuality, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: What did Magnus and Alec talk about when Alec stayed for drinks back in season one?My take on a missing moment from 1x06.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> What did Magnus and Alec talk about when Alec stayed for drinks back in season one? 
> 
> My take on a missing moment from 1x06.

Alec had no idea of how much time had passed since he sat down. He had no idea of how his fiery sweet drink had turned into a purple bitter one that had turned into a brown burning one. All he knew was that he was lightheaded and that he really should put this drink down before it got out of hand.

He was also very aware of the man - the warlock - who sat opposite him in a chair with a drink in one hand and another hand dancing in the air making gestures as he spoke. Magnus had been talking for a while, his voice ever changing as he kept on talking about adventures he had been on and wonders he had seen. It was interesting, it really was, but it was also difficult for Alec to wrap his mind around. He wasn't too familiar with mundane history but he had paid attention to the story of that time Magnus had saved a queen from a den of vampires. But since then Alec had been more focused on watching the ice cube in his drink slowly melt, pushing Magnus' voice to the back of his mind.

"What did you mean when you said that?" Alec interrupted and took a sharp intake, focussing his eyes on Magnus. Magnus who had been looking at his bejeweled fingers looked up and caught Alec's eyes. He frowned for a bit before shaking his head lightly as if to say 'mean by what?'.

"I'm afraid you will have to a bit more specific Alec," he said sounding a little annoyed having been interrupted in what may have been an interesting story.

"Th-that you'd closed yourself off for feeling anything for anyone.. man or woman," Alec blurted out, the alcohol in his system providing him with the courage he somehow needed when talking to Magnus at this point.

Magnus looked momentarily puzzled but covered it up with an amused smile. He then raised an eyebrow in a matter of fact expression that sent a nervous shiver down Alec’s spine, the smile never leaving Magnus’ face.

“I’m bisexual, Alexander,” he spoke calmly and his eyes were focused solely on Alec, and his gaze seemed to burn Alec’s skin. “It means that...”

“I know what it means,” Alec interrupted once again, an unsettling feeling spreading through his body. Alec had no intention of touching the subject of sexuality as it was something that made his cheeks burn and stomach ache. It was not something he felt embarrassed to talk about. It was just not something he wanted to discuss with someone he barely knew, even if Magnus did make him feel relaxed and comfortable in his own skin.

“You haven’t dated anyone in almost a hundred years?” Alec asked instead. Magnus looked at him for a long while before he huffed out a short laugh and shook his head.

“Much more liquor is required for that conversation, and it seems to me that you’ve had enough already,” Magnus said and gestured at Alec’s posture on the couch. Alec hadn’t realized how he was almost lying on the couch with his head tilted to one side. He didn’t know if it was something Magnus did, but his eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he slid further down the couch until he was lying down.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the dark polluted night sky turning faintly lighter as the the sun was about to rise. The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was the cracking sound of glass as his drink fell out of his hand and hit the floor. 

Magnus would fix that. Hopefully Magnus would also fix his beating heart that thrummed fast and steady through his chest even is his sleep, and the ache in his stomach that had only seemed to grown since they’d first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
